


【柚天】【论坛体】羽毛

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊临时爆肝而作，图个乐呵。今天看到他哥戴了新项链，想起甜的羽毛项链了，于是就搞了个短小的论坛体。＊隐形糖，不太甜，慎磕。＊我真的怀疑甜的羽毛来源，解释不通，或者说我想不到还有什么可能，磨磨？交情有那么好？＊不上升真人，谁上升全家肺炎！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【柚天】【论坛体】羽毛

【扒一扒某些选手的羽毛】

1L 楼主  
如题，楼主今天看了比赛的合乐视频，又是化身为牛吹的一天！

2L  
请楼主现场表演，我们想看楼主的小作文！

3L楼主  
小作文没有，彩虹屁一堆！

4L  
哈哈哈，我也……叙神回归我能吹他一整天！今天Op状态那么好，我简直要哭了！

5L  
是啊是啊，我上班没有时间看，现在下班正在补，别提了，这会儿正一把鼻涕一把泪哭呢，我妈还以为她做的菜太难吃了我才这样。我现在还不知道要怎么和她解释，我是看她女婿看哭的，呜呜呜……

6L  
？？？我满脑袋黑人问号，楼上的姐姐你喝几箱酒啊？就的什么菜？怎么这么快就醉的说胡话了？大佬在我床上歇着呢，你看的不是你麻麻的女婿好吗？

7L  
你们啊，就不能清醒一点，白日做梦好吗？都和我抢什么老公？

8L 楼主  
你们行了啊，说主题。  
【图片】【图片】【图片】【图片】  
我看了半天也看不出来这两个羽毛是什么牌子的，想求个同款，怪好看的。

9L  
啊！这次居然多了一个项链？我只顾着看脸了！

10L 楼主  
说实话，没有大图之前我也看不到这个项链，但是现在看到了！我好喜欢那个彩色的！

11L  
我也喜欢！那个金色的像金牌似的！好衬他！！！

12L  
弱弱的问一句，跳跃的时候不打脸吗？

13L  
哈哈哈，打脸什么鬼，长度应该不够吧？你看那一串各种石头，一定又有各种含义，是不同玄学。

14L  
倒是很有哈牛桑的风格呢！

15L  
所以那两个羽毛有人扒出来是什么牌子哪里来的吗？

16L  
会不会是Goro's的啊？毕竟以你牛的身份大概可以应该好像能买的到吧？

17L  
这个是什么牌子？很难买吗？疑惑……

18L  
楼上其实可以自己去搜一下，那个牌子是他日的银饰品牌，创始人叫高桥吾郎，专门制造银器，他的作品以鹰和羽毛为主，全部都是手工打造。而且他的售卖方式很特殊，一般人是买不到的。

19L  
有多特殊……限量？预约？

20L  
上面的姐妹，你但凡勤快点百度一下，就不会这么伸手了。

21L  
高桥（不是滑冰那个，是做银饰的那个）的店每天会限制人数，然后售卖的银饰没有发票、没有包装，你要先排队，再抽号，然后按照抽的号继续排队等待。有的时候就算是你抽了一号也未必会进去，这就是他店铺的规则。

22L  
？？？这么难？？那还怎么买？

23L  
高桥吾郎的银饰从来都不缺买家啊，我以前的墙头为了他的一根羽毛费了不少心思呢，可是就这样还不知道他买到的是真是假。有些黑粉也会抓着这个嘲，真不知道这个羽毛怎么那么麻烦。

24L  
我想知道进去了之后呢？如果这样不就是排队麻烦一点嘛，哪有他们霓虹搞票务抽选难呢？

25L  
哪能只是这样，孩子你太天真，你知道他卖东西看脸吗？不合眼缘，不卖！

26L  
啊？这么任性？？？

27L 楼主  
是呢，我刚刚去了解了一下。  
如果你今天比较幸运抽到了号码，也幸运爆棚地进到店铺里了，那下一步也未必会买走他店铺里的银饰。进店之后，他要是愿意卖给你，就会让你付款，如果买两样的话，他也不会告诉你单价，你直接付总价就行。不卖你的话，他就会跟你说没有，那样就没有任何可以和他们争辩的机会，今天你就是买不到它。

不卖的原因也很多，也许是看你穿着，也许是你上次来过，这次没有戴他们的东西，除此之外，还有很多可能都会被他们拒绝。他们的店员眼睛很毒，不要试图蒙骗他们挑战他们的记忆力。而且如果真的卖给你，那你要戴着他们的东西出门。所以即便是你再有钱，也不一定会买走他的银饰。

28L  
我去！看脸啊！

29L 楼主  
是啊，纯看脸，所以很难很难。

而且他们的东西不允许倒卖，没有进到店铺之前，是不会知道今天售卖的东西是什么，而且他那里现在很少会卖整只鹰的银饰了，羽毛还有可能。

30L  
看完科普我只有一句卧槽可以表达自己的心情。

31L  
如果柚子身上的这个羽毛真的是那个牌子的，那他哪有时间去店铺门前排队啊？想想都不可能。而且这个羽毛是全日之后才有的，柚子怎么可能在比完全日之后去排队买项链？

32L  
这么说的话确实不可能，大佬怎么可能去排队一天买项链。所以还有扒出来是其他的牌子什么吗？

33L  
哦，这个要说明一下，他日的名人那类的可以有特殊购买通道，比如他们关店专门为你服务的那种，但是貌似要求很严苛，不是有一点出名的就可以，而是有一定的社会地位，或者人家认可你，你才能去买羽毛。而且。。。其他国家的貌似不可以，只能是他日本国的。

34L  
我想知道哈牛算不算在特殊人群那里，应该算吧？比较国民荣誉奖和两届ogg。

35L  
我觉得差不多……毕竟比较牛！

36L  
不说这个能不能买的问题了，我想知道如果真的是这个牌子，那求同款的可能几乎是没有了？？？

37L  
emmmmmm……楼上你说的好像特别对。

38L  
那我投其他品牌一票，至少可以做梦拥有同款！其他的同款我可能除了噗都买不起，比如好几万的耳机……

39L  
楼上的姐妹别说了，我流下了贫穷的泪水。

40L  
等一下，我有个疑问。【牛哥护体】

我之前看天天也有戴那种羽毛形状的项链啊，他那个难道就是楼主刚刚解释的那个牌子？可是他又没办法去日本排队买，也不算他日的名人，他的羽毛是哪里来的？我很好奇。

41L  
楼上姐妹的问题作为一个粉我也很有疑问。众所周知我们天是个穷人，根本买不起什么奢侈品，更别提这种一根羽毛难求还要看脸的购买方式，所以……羽毛怎么搞到的？

42L  
对对对，我们天是穷人，圈里人称A货小王子【狗头保命】就连之前被你牛盯过的表都是假的，你们不是有人锤了么，他怎么可能买的到这个羽毛，都是淘宝淘的，不要在意。

43L  
淘宝淘的哈哈哈笑死我了。  
楼上的朋友大可不必这样，我觉得你天好歹也是个富家子弟，买的到羽毛也是有可能的，不至于这么说。

44L  
不不不，我们是负家子弟，goe都不太正的那种。

45L 楼主  
不过他的羽毛我敢肯定应该不是假的，戴着假货去日本？他不怕被人打吗？而且他不止一支羽毛啊，我记得四个了吧？

46L  
对对对，楼主好记性。现在是四个毛一个鹰，我们也不知道他是从哪里搞的，粉丝瑟瑟发抖不敢言。

47L 楼主  
？？？有鹰？？？谁给他买的？？？鹰很少卖了啊！！！日本是不是有人帮他买？他自己办不到啊！

48L  
楼主冷静，我们不是要讨论牛哥的羽毛吗？提其他人干什么？

49L 楼主  
我冷静不下来，有些地方细思恐极！

自从我研究了高桥吾郎的银饰之后，我就觉得金天天的羽毛不太对！首先他购买的时间，还有他手上现有的东西！排除最那些剩下的最不可能也有可能了！如果牛哥的羽毛也是这样特殊通道买的话，那我可以合理怀疑金天天羽毛的来源！！！！

50L 楼主  
凑个整！我不敢多说了！封楼吧！

——End——


End file.
